


【DMMD|伪双子】不是爱情之苍叶不在的场合

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 红苍前提下的伪双子，（无关紧要的）非原作背景。
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 1





	【DMMD|伪双子】不是爱情之苍叶不在的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自DMMD续作伪双子苍剧情里的Virus/苍线，Virus喝了点小酒后说到不知道Trip会和苍叶说什么做什么，不过他也不感兴趣。苍叶表示你俩到底什么关系，Virus表示我俩没有关系。  
> 所以这篇也借用了这个情节，但是并不存在伪双子苍的场合，前情只是Virus和苍叶酒后谈心（bushi  
> 其实并不好看，我写完是这么觉得的，但是不发又觉得有点可惜。/还是掉粉向的突发摸鱼。

“苍叶成功了呢。”  
“是啊。”  
进屋的男人动作轻巧地合上门，推了推鼻梁上的黑边窄框眼镜：  
“被那个小子捷足先登了呢。”

他这么说着，神情有些阴郁，语气却是不掺杂个人感情的平静，毫无起伏。

“是啊。其实也能预见吧，会有这么一天。”  
Trip坐在长沙发上，翘着二郎腿，手指交叉着放在膝盖上。

“那家伙一直守在苍叶身边，要从他手里把苍叶搞到手有些麻烦。”  
Virus脱下黑色西装外套挂好，他们穿着同款花纹的西装，有着双子般的金发和眼睛，却毫无血液亲缘。

“哼。”  
Trip把头靠在沙发后背上懒洋洋地发出一个鼻音，Virus却能毫不费力地了解个中含义——  
他们曾经有过机会，苍叶的青梅竹马曾经离开这片土地很久，也是在那段时间里他们认识了苍叶，他们本可以有大把的机会动手。说是怕麻烦也好，也许对东江那只老狐狸的忌惮会是个好借口，但他们谁心里都清楚不过，对于他们二人而言，从来不会真正忌惮什么人。  
现在东江死了，倒是真的解放了他们，只不过苍叶也成了别人的苍叶——曾是黑道少主的红雀，绝不会再让别人有半点染指苍叶的机会。

“嘛，免不了有点可惜。”  
Virus说。Trip没接这句话，拈起一块小蛋糕塞进嘴里，站起来向里屋走：“所以我给你留了一瓶霞多丽。”  
Virus这才注意到桌子上的一支红酒和一只高脚杯，比起红酒，Trip一直对小蛋糕更有兴趣。  
像个小鬼。

他们一直很了解彼此，尽管如此却一直对对方毫无兴趣，维持着疏离的搭档关系，却在所有人眼里显得亲密无间。  
好不容易有一个同时感兴趣的人，却又这么放走了。Virus喝着红酒，听到屋子深处传来的水声——Trip在浴室冲澡。  
王室的继承人生身体孱弱，长期掌权的东江一死，找回了生胞弟身份的苍叶上位是必然的事。几乎可以肯定的是，用不了多久他和Trip就得被迫离开。  
就给苍叶留个好印象吧。

Virus在红葡萄酒的香气中终于意识到这一切的了结，禁不住闭上眼睛觉得有些疲惫。不知过了多久，他再睁开眼，看到Trip穿回了衬衫，站在自己面前俯下身看着自己，染过色的金发带着水气粘在额前。

“我最后一次见到苍叶的时候，他告诉我你向他提起过我。”  
“彼此彼此。”

看来他们都分别见过苍叶了，这并不会令他们吃醋或者有类似情绪，他们不是总在一起的，所以会有这种情况正常不过。  
但是Virus有点好奇Trip此时提起这个话题的目的。

“他还跟你说什么了？”  
“他说你喝过酒后说的话比较多。”  
“一直不爱说话的人是你吧，Trip。”  
Virus在眼镜后眯起眼。  
他和Trip平静地望着彼此。他们的眼睛都接受过东江的改造，Trip刻意选择了和他一模一样的瞳色。  
那是不带半点感情的冰绿色，仅仅是看着这双眼睛，Virus甚至有照镜子的错觉。

“你真的好奇我怎么对待苍叶的吗？我和苍叶说过什么，又做过什么？”  
“并不。”  
Virus垂下眼，冷淡地回答。  
“你是在暗示我会吃醋吗？可笑的所谓感情？”

接下来他的额头突然碰到了什么柔软湿润的东西——Trip的嘴唇。  
他没有动。他们成为搭档十年来甚少碰触对方，既不打架也不亲密，像两条距离无限近的平行线。即使是这样，Virus并没有什么特殊感觉，Trip同他有着一样冷凉的心脏。  
半晌那柔软的触感缓缓下移，他闭上了眼。  
当那双唇沿着他的鼻梁向下叠到他的唇上，他们仅仅是双唇相贴，谁也无意先打破这样微妙的平衡。Virus睁开了眼，隔着镜片再次看到那双同自己相仿的眸子。  
这次他们的视线在毫厘之间撞出火花，又完美无缺地接合。  
——他们是一样的人。

Virus突然有点想笑，在他真的笑出来之前，Trip先笑了，单手捧住他的脸，一条腿跪上沙发边缘，而Virus毫不犹豫地扬起脸伸出手，揪紧了Trip后脑的金发。  
他们的吻像是缠斗，仿佛是一场势均力敌的较量，又在同一个时刻默契地中断。Trip稍稍撤开身，膝盖依旧压在沙发上：  
“我一直想对苍叶这么做。”

“可惜你没有。”

“彼此彼此。”Trip在这个时候回敬了他。Virus不得不在心里承认，他们不但兴趣一致，就连欲望也是一样的。  
但是他们以后都不再有机会了，他们失去了苍叶，并且对这个事实接受良好。

那么那天，他在意的究竟是不是苍叶。

这个念头像一道惊爆的闪电劈开Virus的脑海，他惊觉这个暗示早在他察觉之前就已经被埋下，而顺着这爆裂的轨迹，他看到Trip，脸上挂着孩子研究玩具一般的微笑。  
会一时兴起和苍叶那么说，是因为他想到他和Trip太了解彼此，禁不住有些好奇可以有怎样的不同。  
没有兴趣是因为，无论是怎样的不同，都不过是无关紧要的细枝末节，他没有必要知道。  
确确实实，与苍叶无关。  
“我低估了你，Trip。”  
Virus低声说。他一直都知道Trip虽然是行动力更高的那个，但是从来都冷静得可怕。而他则在交际和谋划的方面代劳得更多些，并不意味着他就毫无行动力。  
他迅疾地朝Trip腹部挥出一拳，被毫不意外地挡下，与此同时他偏过身子躲过Trip的拳，提腿朝人小腿骨扫过去，Trip抓住他的脚踝，他再用另一条腿直奔胸口，命中的同时Trip拽住他的胳膊将他拖下沙发，两个人在地板上打做一团。

仅仅是搭档，他们早有拔刀相向的觉悟。  
但这一架并未分出胜负。  
最后Virus和Trip掐着彼此的脖子，又同时筋疲力尽地松开手各自躺在地上，胸口剧烈起伏。

“看来不必等苍叶来找我们清理旧账，我们自己就可以了结对方。”  
“我可没有要死的打算。”  
“我也没有。”  
Virus先爬起来，再向躺在地上的Trip伸出手。后者看了他片刻，抓住他的手站起来。  
他们的衬衫在打斗中被揪扯得乱起八糟，Trip的领口敞着。  
“我本期待你对苍叶有更狂野的想象力。”  
Virus转身向自己的卧室走去，却被Trip从背后抓住手。  
“仅仅是想到苍叶，就让人兴奋不已呢。”  
哪怕是这种时候，他们两个的手指温度依然与温暖这个词相去甚远。

“我可没有兴趣陪你玩游戏。”  
“先有兴趣玩游戏的可是你啊。”  
Trip再次露出孩子般恶作剧得逞的笑容，Virus微微勾起嘴角，闪电般抓过他的手就是一个抱摔。  
这次他成功跨骑在比自己小了六岁的模仿犯身上：“那就向我展示吧，Trip。”  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 结论1：他们俩果然是真的只能依靠苍叶有关的事情来唤起.  
> 结论2：中间差点发展成Virus分尸Trip，我脑补的时候明明很嗨写成这样一定是我有问题。  
> 结论3：论证失败。


End file.
